Forgotten Pasts
by PearlMay13TigerSweets
Summary: Old and new friends of everyone's past begin to intertwine. 6 girls rescued and trained, must protect their one true love and the world from complete disaster. Follow this tale as the girls are thrown into the life of high school teens; a life of drama, pain, guilt & romance. Major plot with many minor plots within. Shippings: CS, OS, IS, PS, and my OCs.


Hey so this is my first fanfic so please read and stick around til like chapter 5-7ish to decide cause the first 5ish chapters are going to be like a backstory/flashback part that you need to know about and sets you up for the story's actually plot and story :P. Updates will probably be at first once a day hopefully and then eventually it'll be like every couple of days or after a week since the first couple chapters are already written. Hope you understand and stick around and read my story til the end cause i do plan on finishing this story I am not a quitter! So sit back, get comfortable and begin reading :D

? Girl POV

Run…. thats all she could do...now. Tears falling down her cheeks, she thought back to the previous events of that afternoon.

Flashback

Staring at the house before her, the young girl couldn't see nor hear a thing besides the flaming mess in front of her. The green pokemon beside the girl nudged her, returning her to her senses. Suddenly, as all the noise and heat hit her, she turned and ran into the forest, her little companion following at her heels.

She had to get away, escape this cruel scene she o so hopes is simply just a dream. Reaching a large oak tree, she ran into it, collapsing to the ground below, tears streaming down her face.

Whining, her little pokemon walked up to her, eyes filled with concern. Suddenly it was engulfed in the girls arms, the girl hugging it as though if she did everything would be all right. As the young girl cried and cried, with the pokemon tried to comfort her, and all she could think was "Why?"...

Later on

Half an hour later a young boy with spiky auburn hair was walking by with a little blue turtle by his side. Oblivious of the tragedy that had happened in his hometown, as the boy walked home from a day of exploring and training, his water pokemon suddenly stopped. Halting, the boy turned to ask the turtle why it stopped when it suddenly took off in a random direction away from the road they had been traveling on. Shouting the pokemon's trainer quickly followed, wondering what had caused it to run. As he followed, the boy saw a clearing slowly approaching and as he got close, he heard sounds as though someone was crying. Upon hearing this he quickened his pace, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

Reaching the clearing, the boy burst through the bushes causing the girl to look up, tears still running down her tear-streaked face. Eyes-widened with realization, the boy quickly ran over kneeling before the girl and wrapped his arms around her. Sitting the boy pulled her onto his lap as he hugged her tightly, curiosity and worry filling his mind on what could have caused her to be in this later the sniffles stopped, causing the guy to look down at the now silent bundle of a girl.

? Boy's POV

"Hey you ok?" I said down the girl i recognized as my best friend/rival from my home town. A slightly murmured "No" was the only reply I got and worry filled my mind on ideas of what possibly could have happened. Stroking her hair as she calms down, I slowly lift her face to my own as her sobs turn to hiccups before completely disappearing. With only the occasional sniffle or hiccup, I look deep into the eyes of my beloved childhood friend and see the emotions of sorrow and fear with hints of anger and guilt as well.

"Hey you ok?" I ask, "What's the matter? Did something happen back home?" As my "rival" tried to explain her situation, she began to uncontrollably weep and I only caught a few words that escaped her lips.

"...fire….house…." she murmured. "...red….dead…" Was all I was able to understand from the whisper that barely left her lips.

"Hey wait are you saying Red's house caught on fire?!" I exclaimed. This is great! I hated that guy and him always getting her to side with him instead of me. "Dead….WAIT! Are you saying that that bast- I mean best friend is gone!? I mean dead?!"

I must have been grinning or something cause the next thing I knew there was a bright, red hand-mark on my cheek, that hurt REALLY bad and the once crying girl in my arms was now fleeing further into the forest, her grassy friend following at her heels.

Realising she was no longer in the clearing, I attempted to follow her but sooner got myself lost and decided to head back when the sun began to set in the distance.

Back to Reality

Running still she slowed as she approached a cave with moss growing around its entrance, jasmine falling like curtains to a window in front of it. Checking to be sure she wasn't followed, the young girl quickly entered the cave, walking with confidence threw the darkening cave as she traveled deep into cave, her companion following cautiously behind. As they traveled forth, the cave began to brighten as a blinding light shown, making the end the cave visible.

As the young girl walked to the entrance of the cave, the grass around her feet began to grow green while the jasmine wall of vines slowly parted like curtains opening to the beginning of a show. As the girl ran into the cave the greenery quickly closed her entrance point as though it was just a moss covered section of solid rock wall.

Reaching the center the girl collapsed in the mossed covered cavern as the moon's light shown down through the hole in the ceiling. Nearby a small pond formed from an underground began to light up as the lunar rays danced beneath the mirror like surface.

As the the twinkling of the stars were beginning to show, the girl calmed herself while watching the way the lunar beams of light bounced of the pond and played along the walls of the cave. As she began to drift to the dream world she made herself a promise, one she would one day break but only once to the one who had caused her this pain.

"I promise to never truly fall in love..to never truly put my trust in another that isn't like a family member...since I barely have any left anyways..I guess." The girl swore this to herself with hopes that she would gain strength from it, that she would never have her heart betrayed again.

With that she slipped off into a dreamless slumber, not knowing there was another watching her from above.

? POV

A shadowy figure silently land in the cavern, walking over to sleeping girl. The girl's companion began to growl, in attempt to scare the intruder away from its trainer.

"Awe what a cute little pokemon," whispered the newcomer. "Don't worry I not here to harm you or her." Persistently though the green creature wouldn't let them any closer without growling, so the stranger pulled out some sparkling dust and blew it in its face.

As the girl's companion sunk to the ground into a deep slumber, the intruder quietly walked over to girl and gathered the two into _her_ arms. Jumping back up through the opening in the ceiling, the mysterious girl looked down to the girl and partner, wiping away the tears drying around her eyes.

"It's been too long," she whispered as she gazed at the girl in her arms. " I missed you... "

Ok so how'd you guys like the first chapter? Good, bad, wonderful, horrible, questions, comments, anything I would love to hear it, if any of it and all of it is welcome even criticism. So please review or PM or ANYTHING...

P.S. Refer to me as Pearl

P.P.S. On my profile you can see all the character profiles I've been creating since I plan on using characters more than once... if you look at them and see ones not filled out and have a suggestion for it PLEASE tell me :D I need to finish those and will take any suggestions into consideration and will probably use them anyways.

P.P.S.S. I'm not going to add another chapter til I get like 5 of anything that lets me know people are reading this story... I know I said earlier that I would update regularly but if I think no ones reading I'm not going to post more because it'd be a waste of time... kidding I enjoy writing but still I want to know people that are alive are reading this... ok... that's all... I'm not asking or saying anything after... this...


End file.
